


The shadows know

by Lluvia185



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Drabble, Episode 2x12, Episode Fix-it, F/M, Light Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lluvia185/pseuds/Lluvia185
Summary: “I really shouldn’t done that.” Wes said after they kissed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during a lunch break and posted on tumblr in november. I'm uploading my fics to AO3.

“That was…” unexpected, nice, hotter than she had ever thought of, and she had thought about it a few times. Not in while, sure, but when they first met.

“I really shouldn’t done that.” He said, her answer severed.

She licked her lips, unconciously chasing the aftertaste of the kiss. She wanted more. She probably shouldn’t because her life was a nightmare and so was Wes’, but she did.

In a world where she had to lie on a daily basis and everybody lied to her, he didn’t, not where it mattered. If she asked Wes, he always came clean. Not to the others, but to her, he trusted her. Not many people did it, _he_ did though. 

And yes, she had been crying because her boyfriend was a cold-blood killer, but also because she couldn’t tell anyone the truth, not even Wes, _especially_ not Wes. She knew what killing Sam had done to him, the innocence she had been attracted at the begining, had been snuffed out. 

The puppy had grown up. 

Maybe that innocence had never existed to begin with, or had been wiped out way before Sam, along with Rose Edmond. Nonetheless, there had been something pure, intact in Wes that Laurel had admired, envied, something she couldn’t even remember when she had lost it. It was the same something that had made him believe in Rebecca’s innocence where nobody else would.

She hated Rebecca for taking advantage of that, exploiting and destroying that innocence, that blind faith on her.

Laurel had wanted that kind of loyalty - of love - her whole life, and the fact that someone took adavantage of _it_ , was worse than murder.

She turned her head to look at him. She should say something to relieve the tension, to dismiss the kiss. She didn’t want to, though.

She wanted to kiss him again. Take a sip of the trust she only had ever found it on him.

He was right, she had always taken care of him, but had it been as selfessles as he had made it sound? Or because she had seen something on him she wanted? Something she had craved for her whole life.

“Wes.” She took his hand, he finally look at her. The tension was heavy around them, but this time he didn’t move. She still could take the easy exit. 

Or she could risk it and take her chance.

She leant towards him, stopped only a breath away from his lips to look at his face. His eyes were closed, a tense expression on his face, like he was fighting against something.

She faltered, maybe he did thought it was a mistake, maybe…

Laurel closed her eyes and pressed her lips against Wes’, she didn’t want to live in the shadows of doubts and un-answered questions anymore.

 

The End


End file.
